Une vie
by Awesome Einsamkeit
Summary: Kise a perdu Kasamatsu, son amant. Depuis, il déprime. (Je suis pas doué pour les résumés, ni pour les titres, et comme ce n'est même pas ce qui peut tout résumer, je vous invite à la lire).
1. Kasamatsu Yukio

_Couwcou~ ! Que dire que dire... J'ai fais du Black Butler et du Durarara! ... qui ont plus ou moins plu hein, bah un petit succès me suffit wui *étoiles*._

 _Dooonc... là je me lance dans KnB !_

 **Rating :** **On peut mettre T pour le moment et M par la suite je pense ^^.**

 **Pairing :** **Bah pour le début, ce que vous remarquerez, c'est du "KiseKasa". Mais pour l'instant je peux pas mettre un couple fixe avec ce que j'ai en tête, on verra quelle tournure ça prendra ;) !**

 **Petite note : J'ai eu l'idée sur un coup de tête. Vous attendez pas à des jolies fleurs, des petits bisous et un monde poney, c'est déprimant xD. Je l'admet ce n'est pas la pire ni la fiction la plus déprimante que vous lirez mais bon, c'est pas gay. (Gay/Gai, jeu de mot, tout ça...) Ahem.**

 **Oubliez mon existence, passez à la lecture...**

* * *

« **Kasamatsu Yukio** »

Deux mots qu'il ne se lassait pas de regarder, deux mots auxquels il ne se lassait pas de penser, deux mots qui ne cessaient d'apaiser son esprit. Et d'ailleurs, c'était bien tout ce qu'il restait, de lui, de cette personne formidable qu'il était. Kise ne lâchait pas ces deux mots gravés sur le rectangle gris, orné de fleurs qu'il apportait, pour ce « **Basketteur de talent, capitaine de Kaijô** ». Le regard vide, le blond était accroupit devant cette pierre tombale, il pleuvait un peu et les rayons du soleil transperçaient également un peu, les nuages. Son pantalon était tâché de boue, sans doute, et il devait être bien misérable à voir, il devait avoir l'air, pathétique, pensait-il.

Tout s'était passé si vite... Kise l'avait tellement aimé, tellement chéri. Et c'est comme ça que tout prend fin ? D'une traite ?...

Penchant la tête un peu sur le côté, il repensait aux passages de sa vie qu'il partageait avec l'ancien joueur, avec son aîné, avec son amant. Les débuts où il faisait son malin, surtout le jour des sélections, le temps qui passait, les matchs, les sorties en équipe où son admiration pour le capitaine ne cessait de croître. Les matchs gagnés, les matchs perdus, où il avait son réconfort. La foi où il s'était déclaré, forçant un peu le mignon Tsundere de Kaijô. Il s'était mit à sourire à cette pensée. Des moments plus que drôles de cette équipe soudée, où Kasamatsu s'énervait à tous vouloir les frapper. Leurs premiers rendez-vous, leurs nuits folles débordantes d'amour. La sagesse de son amant, sa bonté...

Il sentait les larmes montées, les lèvres tremblantes, il pensa à voix haute : « Un couple niai qui s'envoyait sans cesse des piques, on devait être bêtes aux yeux des autres ! » il esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai, ils se disputaient tout le temps, ça l'amusait assez, surtout en y repensant et surtout en repensant que ce n'était que pour des broutilles toutes connes. Son regard reprit un peu de vivant et il se releva doucement.

« J'y vais, Kasamatsu-senpai ! » Souriait-il, les yeux légèrement plissés.

En marchant vers la sortie du cimetière, et même sur la route une fois sortit, il pensait encore. Il ria légèrement, c'est bien la première fois qu'il pensait autant ! Quoique, lorsque cela concernait l'ex-capitaine, son cerveau fumé à force. Il se trouvait con de se poser des questions que tout le monde a en pleine dépression « Pourquoi la vie ? », « Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? » et gnagnagna... Mais, il en avait de bonnes, de raisons de penser ça, quand même. Certes il n'était pas le plus malheureux du monde, et il n'était certainement pas le dernier, ni le premier d'ailleurs, à perdre un proche, un amant. Mais il faut bien avouer, la vie est cruelle pour emporter un jeune homme comme ça, qui était apprécié par tant de monde, aimé ! Il n'était pas la perfection incarnée, pour les autres, mais pour Ryouta il l'était ! Enfin non... Mais peut-être ?...

Kise se stoppa, la colère lui montait, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir d'un coup, toutes ses pensées le traversèrent d'une traite. Il serra les points puis se tenu la tête en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles, elles sifflaient. Il avait envie de hurler, pleurer, s'écrouler. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ? Il était suffisamment dépressif comme ça ! Même pour des conneries d'adolescents ! Yukio était son pilier ! Il le faisait tenir, réagir, s'accrocher !

C'était pareil à chaque fois qu'il passait sur cette tombe, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait y aller pour se réconforter, espérant qu'un miracle se produise sans doute. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il en avait peur, il en faisait des cauchemars, il en devenait malade.

Si Kasamatsu était là, il le frapperait un bon coup sans aucuns doutes... Et voilà ! De nouveau, des pensées reviennent, encore, et encore...

Puis soudainement, tout se stoppa nette lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Présence qui se posa sur son épaule, une main dont il connaissait la force et la chaleur. Il se retourna.

« -Oi, Kise, te donne pas en spectacle.

-Aominecchi... ».

Le blond soupira et ressuya ses yeux. Il se fichait pas mal qu'on l'observait... Le bleuté le prit par l'épaule et l'emmena au fast-food, loin de la foule. Ils arrivèrent à temps, une pluie battante s'était mise à tomber. Ils avaient commandés et s'étaient assis dans une table au fond, Aomine jugeant que personne n'avait à entendre cette discution, il ne voulait pas non plus que l'on regarde son pauvre ami. Oui, il avait un peu de pitié. Comme d'habitude, il avait prit au moins dix burgers et une boisson, le blondinet, lui, n'avait prit qu'une boisson et des frites. Et encore, est-ce qu'il allait les manger ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, de toute façon, son ancien coéquipier de Teiko débarrasserai la table.

Un moment de silence passa, finalement, c'est l'as de Tôô qui parla :

« -T'es encore passé sur sa tombe, hm ?

-Aominecchi ça ne te regarde pas...

-Bien sûr que ça m'regarde !

-J'allais rentrer de toute manière ! Puis je n'ai pas faim !

-La ferme ! Baisse d'un ton putain ! »

Kise écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Il but une gorgée et de nouveau le silence régna, jusqu'à ce qu'une fois encore, Aomine parle :

« -Écoute, j'sais pas c'que tu r'ssens ok ? Et j'suis sûrement trop con pour le comprendre-...

-C'est peu d'le dire...

-La ferme. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais je sais que faire ça, ça te détruit, il faut que t'arrête, et que tu te reprenne, ça fait deux mois que t'es dans c't'étas, tu crois qu'il aimerait ça ? Te voir comme ça ? »

Le blond redressa un peu la tête. Bien sûr qu'il le savait... Bien sûr qu'il fallait se reprendre. Il avait essayé plus d'une fois d'ailleurs.

« Aominecchi tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu et ce que je peux ressentir pour Kasamatsu, tu ne peux et tu ne pourras pas comprendre. »

Daiki le fixait, irrité. Kise se détestait dans ses paroles. Ça faisait vraiment le petit malheureux dont on a pitié. Mais c'était comme ça pour le moment, c'est tout. Puis au fond c'est vrai, on ne se remet pas de la mort de quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt. Et il s'en foutait si pour lui, ça prenait plus de temps et qu'il faisait chier les autres, même si d'un côté il ne voulait emmerder personne avec ça. Il sourit en se sentant plus que con sur ça.

Aomine se tût et se contenta de manger, le blond n'étant pas en mesure d'écouter, demain il irait mieux. Il avait tout fini, même manger les frites de son ami, qui n'avait que bu. Ils attendirent que la pluie cesse et il raccompagna Kise, lui disant clairement de dormir ou dans le cas contraire il s'en chargerait.

Une fois en haut, il mit tout ses vêtements au sale, et prit une douche bien chaude. A cet instant, il ne pensait à rien, du tout. Il sentait juste l'eau chaude sur sa peau, et la fatigue le gagner. Rien de tel. Il sortit, se ressuya et se mit en caleçon et T-shirt, son pyjama quoi. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, sous la couette. Pour une raison inconnu, il sourit. Pensa qu'Aomine était bête, et que demain il irait sans doute faire du basket pour se défouler. Il s'allongea et avec mal, se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Voilà, fin du premier chapitre.**

 **Bon et bien que dire, oui encore xD... bah j'espère que ça vous aura plu, que la suite vous plaira, que surtout vous lirez jusqu'à la fin ^^. Désolé s'il y a des fautes. Je suis ouvert à vos reviews, vos avis tout ça tout ça. Bien sûr tant qu'elles ne sont pas agressives ou autre parce sinon, bah sinon j'y ferais pas attention en fait, simplement xD. Bon et puis, certains chapitres seront courts, d'autres moyens et d'autres longs ou auront toujours la même longueur, on verra on verra. Merci d'avoir lu, et au plaisir de vous retrouver au chapitre 2, Nee ? :D**

 **Bisous les filous~**


	2. Kise Ryouta

**Bonjouuur ou Bonsoir. Bon... J'ai rien à dire en fait xD**

 **Ah bah si ! : Merci pour les reviews (même si ce n'est que deux ça me fait plaisir ;w; )**

 **Yoru : Ah bah wui je vais continuer ! Du moment qu'on me suit en tout cas, enfin même si j'écris surtout pour le plaisir, c'est aussi pour partager avec les autres~**

 **Laura : Mystère, mystère ! Content que ça te plaise !**

 **Merci à vous deux x3 et ceux qui suivent bien sûr.**

 **Juste que ça me fait plaisir d'écrire cette fiction (même si les chapitres prennent du temps à arriver, je m'en excuse). Et que... j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ou vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _-Kasamatsu-senpai... ». Kise le serrait dans ses bras, le brun ne répondait pas, il se contentait de caresser ses cheveux blonds. Ryouta était si heureux de pouvoir le sentir près de lui, l'enlacer, le toucher et le regarder. Kasamatsu lui adressa un sourire « Ça va aller, tout vas bien ». La vue du blond devint soudainement floue, il ouvra doucement les yeux._

Le numéro 7 de Kaijô se redressa. Il se recroquevilla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, déçu. Mais il le savait bien au fond, ou il était devenu fou, ou il était en plein rêve. « J'aurais préféré devenir fou... » pensait-il. Enfin, il n'était pas tant déçu, rêver de son amant lui faisait évidemment plaisir. Le toucher était si réel, et ses mots étaient pour lui comme un message. Il avait l'impression que son capitaine était venu exprès dans ses rêves pour le rassurer...

Il releva la tête et regarda son réveil qui affichait midi.

« J'ai raté la matinée... Autant rater tout court la journée. ».

Avant qu'il ne se rallonge dans sa pièce encore sombre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il soupira et descendit ouvrir la porte, écarquillant les yeux en voyant les deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« -Aominecchi et...Kagamicchi ? »

Voir Aomine ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, depuis la mort du Senpai, il venait souvent lui faire la morale. Il avait même était présent lorsque Kise avait songé à quelques idées noires. Mais, Kagami n'était pas venu depuis un moment, et surtout, ils séchaient ? Enfin, venant d'eux ce n'étaient pas si étonnant pour le blond...

« -Yo. Le bleuté ne se gêna pas pour rentrer sous le regard blasé de son ancien coéquipier.

-Salut Kise, sourit le rouquin.

-Tu sèche ? Kise souriait à son tour.

-Pour une ou deux fois c'est pas bien grave. Et ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu, depuis que..enfin tu vois.

-Oui... Bah, entre, reste pas sur le paillasson ! »

Le joueur de Seirin s'exécuta, il rentra. Kise les fit s'asseoir dans le salon. Il voulait se défouler au basket aujourd'hui mais c'était rappé... Il ne voulait pas proposer un match à ses deux amis qui se seraient pris trop au sérieux pour de la détente, de toute façon, son envie était passée...

« -Et donc, vous séchez pour venir me voir ?

-Ouais, faut qu'on cause, et qu'tu manges, c'est pour ça qu'j'ai amené Bakagami.

-Je suis pas venu juste pour ça ! Ahomine ! Lança Taiga, furieux ».

Ils étaient encore partis dans une dispute. Cela fit sourire Ryouta. Ils n'avaient pas changés, ça faisait plaisir à voir, c'était amusant de les voir se lancer des piques. Jusqu'à ce que Daiki ignora l'insulte de son rival pour reprendre du sérieux et lança franchement :

« -On va te faire revenir en cours, Kise. »

Le susnommé se crispa. Il n'y avait pas été depuis ce qui est arrivé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir les autres, il n'en a toujours pas envie d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, affronter son équipe. Il commença à paniquer et suffoquait un peu. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Surtout parler à Moriyama. Il s'était enfuit comme un lâche à l'enterrement.

Kagami s'installa près de lui et le tenu par l'épaule, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter son adversaire qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« -T'inquiète pas, on va pas te forcer directement, on va faire ça petit à petit.

-Ouais enfin, ça fait quand même déjà deux mois, tu peux pas rester comme ça, alors faudra quand même te bouger.

-Aomine !

-Quoi ? J'fais ça pour lui. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils trouvant Aomine brusque. Mais Kise sourit, avant de chuchoter un « merci » presque inaudible, l'envie de pleurer lui montant aux yeux. Le tigre leva les sourcils, étonné :

« -Merci ?

-De me supporter... Et de m'aider surtout...

-Mais c'est normal ! Ria légèrement Kagami. »

Daiki était le plus surpris des deux. Il pensait que le blond allait se fâcher, refuserait d'écouter et s'enfermerait. Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, son ami avait accepté avec peur. Il lui sourit et s'assit lui aussi à ses côtés.

« -Moi qui pensait que t'allait faire la femmelette et refuser !

-Tout le monde voudrait s'en sortir dans sa situation, crétin. Dit sèchement Kagami.

-Ah ouais mais on est pas tous aussi compatissant que toi, idiot. »

Ryouta se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Réconforté par les deux prodiges qui étaient peinés pour leur ami.

Le blond ne voulait vraiment pas retourner au lycée. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à ses deux amis, il ne voulait pas rester comme ça même s'il en avait envie d'un côté. Il ne voulait pas rejeter l'aide qu'on lui apportait. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, il ne voulait pas décevoir son aîné, son amant. Il voulait revoir son équipe. Il voulait gagner des matchs pour Yukio. Il voulait ressortir, car il fallait bien avouer que depuis que son Senpai est partit, il n'a plus de vie. Aomine était dur, du moins il le trouvait, mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas tort. S'il lui avait annoncé ça juste quelques jours après ou quelques semaines après cet événement, il aurait effectivement fait sa « femmelette » et aurait refusé. Heureusement Kagami n'agit pas de la même façon, il se sentait plus rassuré avec lui. Ça équilibrait même si les deux étaient bêtes.

Il avait de la chance de les avoir tout les deux. Jamais il ne les remercierait assez d'être venu vers lui et l'aider, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, alors qu'il avait coupé tout contact avec l'extérieur, et surtout, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés.

La journée se déroula donc de cette façon, ils discutèrent à trois, parfois, voir souvent Aomine et Kagami se battaient. Kagami fit à manger, même le soir. Ils avaient joués un peu au jeux vidéos. Le joueur de Tôô et celui de Seirin avaient décidés de dormir chez le joueur de Kaijô, ce dernier accepta -de toutes façons les deux autres refusaient de s'en aller, ils voulaient veiller sur leur ami.

Kise regarda une photo avant de s'endormir, une avec Kasamatsu, évidemment. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder en souriant. Son amant n'était pas à l'aise sur les photos, c'était amusant de les prendre, surtout en cachette. Le blond ferma les yeux et s'endormit « Il est trop mignon... ».

Aomine le regardait fixement. « -Ce crétin s'attache trop aux autres ». Kagami le regardait également et sourit « -T'es mal placé pour dire ça ».

* * *

 **Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez prit du plaisir à le lire, comme le premier. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir et m'encouragera pour la suite, aimez, partagez, etc...**

 **Merci beaucoup~**


	3. Une info plutôt importante

**Bon alors !**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont mis en favori, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui pensent aux reviews. Sachez que ça me fait vraiiiiiment plaisir, sincèrement, surtout que quand on me connait on sait que même si j'abandonne pas mon modeste travaille, j'ai du mal à le tenir. XD**

 **Alors vraiment merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Ensuite, j'espère faire des heureux si j'annonce que je vais enfin la reprendre mais genre vraiment la reprendre. Car ce que je voulais faire à la base...c'est plus possible et ça m'énerve. J'ai tourné à gauche :') (référence référence Ja)**

 **(Et croyez le ou non mais j'ai une vie et j'ai passé beaauuuucoup de temps à lire ici pour me changer les idées donc j'ai tout laissé pendant un moment. XD)**

 **Enfin je dis ça, mais je la reprends seulement si vous la voulez aussi, la suite. Parce que disons le franchement...sinon ça sert à rien. Et pour me motiver j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu au feeling à vrai dire ce n'est pas que de la fiction pour moi ça donc...voilà et sans spoil ce sera tourné vers le AoKi ou le KagaKi comme j'ai changé (ou les trois) je verrai :D haha.  
(Je peux laisser les deux premiers chapitres et j'ai corrigé au mieux d'ailleurs)**

 **Donc à vous de me le dire : je continue ? Je continue pas ?**

 **Dans les deux cas je vous dis encore un gros merci et des bisous :***


End file.
